Kate and Ricka possible 6-1 episode
by degunther
Summary: A post Watershed possible storyline


After previously on Castle, episode 6-1 begins with Kate in a Blue jacket, with an Agency picture identification badge, and white blouse holding a portfolio in her left hand and a coffee in her right hand walking unhurriedly into a small auditorium. She greets people and is greeted by name. On the podium is the Deputy Director, the FBI shield is prominently displayed. Kate finds her seat opens the portfolio and writes the single word "Castle" then closes it. The Deputy Directory starts by saying this morning's topic is …..

Scene 2: Castle is in the loft in his bathrobe near the coffee machine. Phone rings, its the 12th. Ryan asks him to join them on a case. Castle declines, says he has a lot to do and it would not be the same without Kate. Castle looks around the loft, mutters without Kate, and proceeds to open his laptop and start writing.

Scene 3: Espo and Ryan approach a crime scene. Ryan tells Espo that Castle sounded depressed and would not be joining them. Espo nods and says with Kate gone and all that he has going on, he can understand. They approach the crime scene and Dr. Parrish gives them the usual grief about being the B team, and then describes what she knows. When Ryan goes to talk with a uniform, Espo and Lanie share a moment. The Boys respond then dig into the case. The case starts weird and Espo calls Kate to see if she could persuade Castle to join them. It goes to voice mail.

Scene 4: Espo and Ryan investigating. When then get done, they decide the case is really weird and they really need Castle

Scene 5: Kate is in the break area, and checks her messages. See frowns as she hers Espo's VM. The next message is a text "Lobby 730 Dinner C". Kate breaks into a huge smile, as she puts her phone away, on her left hand we see a ring, and in the background we see a poster welcoming Law Enforcement Officers to a FBI sponsored symposium. As she refills her coffee she is approached by the Deputy Director. (DD) Detective Beckett, we were disappointed that you turned us down. (K) Yes sir, as you said opportunities like this come up once or twice a lifetime. Drawing attention to her ring, this was a once in a lifetime event. (DD) After your refusal we went back and talked to Special Agent Shaw, she said we would have a hard time separating you two and we shouldn't try. She also said that if we a job for a dedicated professional and a very talented amateur [Avengers I know] ever came up, that you guys should be at the top of the list. Best of luck. (K) Thank you sir. (DD) You might be hearing from us sooner than you think.

Fade to the Castle logo about 11 minutes in the program.

Scene 6: Castle enters the lobby with his carry on. Kate is waiting. Seeing Kate all smiles, (RC) Kate great, let make check this with the concierge, we have dinner reservations on the river at 8:00. Kate captures Castles arm, steers him toward the elevator, and says cancel them. (RC) Cancel them, but Smith Tory is great. (K) Cancel them. She pushes the elevator button. (RC) What about dinner. (K) Room service. (RC) Room service? Elevator door opens they walk on. (K) Room service, after. (RC) After? As the elevator door closes Kate reaches up and says After right before she kisses him. Next morning B&C exiting the hotel, they embrace, (K) "go help the Boys", (RC) "Be good in school". Rick gets in the cab, as the Cab pulls away Kate pulls out her phone and Texts Espo. "C w/me, on way to help. Protect him. K"

Scene x: Kate walks in, drops her bags by the desk, reaches for the bag under her desk that Castle brought and asks what do we have. Ryan explains as Kate puts on her shoulder holster, and badge. As Kate straps on her back-up gun, Castle says I never tell a lady how to accessorize. When Ryan finishes, Espo says I cannot believe that you hid Kate's weapons in that bag. (RC) Hiding in plain sight is always easiest. "Hiding in plain sight" triggers a thought chain in Kate which Castle jumps onto and now the case has a reasonable path to pursue.

Scene last: Kate and Rick are at the loft on the couch listening to some jazz, talking about the last twist in the case. Kate gets a faraway look in her eye and says, do you remember what I said on the day you proposed**, flashback to swings **and flashback Kate says "This will be a and present day Kate finishes **night to remember**."


End file.
